Plant Duck and Fire Swan
by Karaifan16
Summary: The description is in the story.
1. about the story

**Sorry I haven't posted anything I just been so busy with school and I had a case of writers-block, but I'm back and I've been binge watching an 90's disney cartoon called Darkwing Duck for some inspiration and I found a new favorite plant based villain named Bushroot. I feel bad for the guy and I thought of a good story involving him and a new villain named Ember Swan, a fire based femme fatale that originally Emma Swan (Yes, I was Once upon a time fan girl and I liked her name, I don't own the name but this my own OC) a chemist with passion for Bunsen burners. That is all I'm saying for now, I got to get back to writing the story.**

 **Bye for now.**


	2. Bio

**Birth Name** :

Emma Swan

 **Alias** :

Ember Swan

 **Species** :

Mutant Swan

 **Location:**

St. Canard

Cape Suzette (Formally)

 **Powers:**

Pyrokinesis: Allows her to control fire

 **Abilities:**

Super Intelligence: She has a doctorate in advance chemistry, so she can follow extremely complicated chemical equations and formulas

 **Appearance** :

Emma Swan is a 5'3 foot tall swan with long red and blonde hair that stands up in spikes, deep orange eyes, and off-white feathers.

 **Personality** :

She tries not experience any strong emotions so she doesn't burn any down. However, ever since she met Dr. Bushroot, she is getting better at controlling her feelings. She misses her family back home very much. She does not like being around people or being in small spaces. She hopes that one day that the world will except mutants and other animals who had appearance altering accident that left them as freaks in the eyes of others.

 **Relationships:**

Dr. Reginald Bushroot/Bushroot: She feels safe with him and he feels accepted with her. Although she does not approve of his criminal actions, she see the good in him. Bushroot also helps her to get a control on her fire powers so she doesn't have to suppress her feelings. He feels like he can trust her with his very life. He cares for her deeply, he even makes new clothes for her when she burns them.

Darkwing Duck: She thinks that he is prejudice towards mutant and people with deformities. She hates him because always destroys Bushroot's body.


	3. Chapter 1

Today is the five-year anniversary Doctor Reginald Bushroot's mutation and his decent into a life of crime. In his mind he is just a misunderstood genius that was a victim of one of the most popular villain origin stories (try to make the world a better place). Bushroot was sitting in the meadow next to his greenhouse hideout, thinking about the life choices he had made that got him here. He looked up at the sky and sighed, "Another year goes and another year of being a freak among ducks. I may have my plants, but what's the point if you don't have someone comfort you when you are defeated by Darkwing Duck, my life is a joke, a big green joke," he said to himself as he started to cry, but all of the sudden he started to smell smoke coming from the forest. "I hope that's not fire. I should probably check before it'll burn my house down," he said before getting up and headed into the trees.

He followed the scent to the river where he usually got his water from. He started to here crying coming from there as well. He moved the branches and saw that it was a beautiful swan that was crying, and her hair was smoking. She heard the rustling, got up from the rock she was sitting up, and turned around. She about the same height as Morgana, had long red and blonde hair that stood up in spikes that looked like flames, she had deep orange eyes, and off-white feathers. She wore a red, yellow, orange, blue, and white dress that had a tail hole that her tail poked through. "Oh, I'm sorry that my crying is bothering you," she said as her tears sizzled into mist. She walked closer to the mutant botanist, Bushroot didn't move, mainly because he memorized by her beauty, and partly because that he thought she had fire powers. "I know you, you're that plant scientist that mutated himself into a plant, Dr. Bushroot, right?"

"Um, yes. I didn't know there was fire mutant in St. Canard," Bushroot said before quickly noticing his mistake. "Oh, sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I mean with the hair and outfit and your tears sizzling. For all I know you could be magic or born with the power!" he started to babble on with the apology.

She stopped her crying and started to laugh. "It's okay, I am a mutant and yes I have fire powers. Hi, my name is Emme Swan, but I guess you call me Ember Swan now," she said as she went back to her rock. "If you want you can sit with me and I'll tell you about how I gained my pyrokinesis powers," she said as she patted the rock next to her.

"I would love to her your tale," Bushroot said as walked over and sat down.

"You see, I lived Cape Suzette, I was chemist at the university trying to make the cure for cancer in fire. My colleagues thought I was crazy, but I didn't care. One day I was so close, but unfortunately something went wrong, there was an explosion in the lab and I was turned into this freak of flames. Now whenever I get angry or feel any strong emotions, I just flame up," she said as she started to cry again, and her hair started to catch fire. Bushroot got scared and stubbled off his rock. "See, I can't be anywhere without hurting someone."

Bushroot got up and watched her cry. He reached out touched her shoulder and said through the pain of his hand of being burned by fire. "Look, at least you look normal and don't have into town in some ridiculous costume. I think that you are very kind of you to search for the cure for cancer, but didn't you want revenge on those who made fun of you? I mean I killed these two guys ruined one of my inventions and who making fun of me in front of this woman I loved," he said through the pain until his hand caught on fire. He screamed and ran into the river to put it out.

Ember gasped and ran next to the water. He popped his head out of the water and came back out. "Are you okay?!" she asked as she took his hand to see if it was okay and saw it was fine. "It's fine?" she said in confusion.

"The helped sooth the pain and I grow an aloe cactus while I under and used the healing power to heal the burn away," he explained to her as they got up.

"Oh, I am so sorry," she said as she let go of his hand. "This is why I left my home in Cape Suzette. Ever time I meet someone I hurt them."

Bushroot looked at her sadness in his eyes, he knew what it's like to be freak. He looked up at the sky and saw that rain clouds were quickly forming. 'A fire-powered swan in the rain, that is bad mixture,' he thought. "Hey, since it's going to rain maybe you stay with me at my hideout, so you have place to stay tonight," he offered.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I wouldn't want to burn down your home, I think I'll just stay here," Ember said to him.

He took her hand and said, "I insist, I have plenty of water and fire extinguisher at hideout. Please I don't want you catch a cold out hurt or who knows what."

Ember rethought her decision. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you," she said in worried voice.

"Great! Follow me," he said with an excited voice. He took her hand again and lead her to the greenhouse. "Here's home sweet home, let me show you around."

Ember looked around in awe at green beauties that are the plants. "This place is so gorgeous," she said as she stopped to sniff the roses. "This must have taken you years to make this."

"Actually, it only took me a year. Thanks to my powers I can control these plants and grow any kind I want," Bushroot said to her.

Ember started to look sad again. "You're so lucky that you can use your powers to make something beautiful and all I can do is destroyed."

"Not true, some farmers set fire to their crops to enrich the soil," he said, trying to cheer her up. She smiled and yawned. "You must be tired, follow me. You can sleep in my room tonight. You must be hungry. I can grow anything you want, as long as it's a veggie or fruit."

"I don't need to eat, I'm completely sustained by the oxygen in the air. Although I do eat for the taste sometimes."

"I'm powered by the sun, earth, and water," he said. "Anyway, here's your room for the night." It was basically just a bed on the dirt. "Sorry, it's not more comfortable."

"I love it, thank you, but where will you sleep?" she asked.

He walked outside and shoved his feet in the dirt. "I only sleep on the bed for the comfort sometimes. I can sleep by standing still. Goodnight, Ember," he said before closing his eyes.

She smiled and said, "Goodnight, Dr. Bushroot." She climbed onto the bed and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 2

Bushroot felt the heat of the sun on his face, he opened his eyes and let out a yawn. "Another day, another time to plot a heist," he said in a morning sigh as he stretched his arm over his head and bent down. He looked over at the door that lead to his bedroom and wondered how Ember doing. He went over and knock on the door, just in case she was decent. "Ember are you up?" he asked. Usually Bushroot doesn't like company, but he felt empathy for the poor woman, he understood what it's like to be an outcast for what he was.

"Actually, by any chance do you have any extra clothes?" she asked through the door.

Bushroot looked confused. "Um, why do you ask?" he asked in a muddled voice.

"Well, I kind of burned my clothes off in my sleep," she said in an embarrass tone.

Bushroot blushed and let out a slight wheeze. "Don't worried, I'll get some big leaves and my sewing kit, I will be right back," he said before going to the stuff. He went to his supply drawers, got his kit, went to the palm tree to pick some leaves, and went to work on Ember's attire, it was just a plain dress with a V-neck, a long ankle skirt, and had a stitched in choker. It took half an hour, but he finally finished. He went back to his bedroom's door and knocked. "Ember, I'm back."

She opened the door slightly, put her hand out, grabbed the dress, and closed the door. "Thank you, it's gorgeous, it's very generous of you to do this for me," she said through the door. The plant mutant blushed at the compliment. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything."

"How do you know how to sew like this? It just that you don't seem like the type of duck to like this kind of stuff?" she asked him as she put on the dress and came out. The guesstimates on her measurements he did were all right except for the bust size, it was two inches to small, so it was a bit of snug fit.

The scientist looked at her for a moment before realizing what she said. "Oh, my mother taught me when I was about five-years-old, she said I need a hobby or two to do after school. She got to pick sewing and I picked gardening. After she passed when I was eighteen, I didn't sew a lot, but after I mutated I started to do it again, it was hard finding clothes that fit me," he explained.

"I'm sorry about your mother," Ember said to him as she put her hand on his shoulder. "I understand what it is like to lose someone close to. But at least you had your father."

Bushroot sighed and started to tear up, he wiped his eyes. "Actually, I don't know who my father was. My mother was a rape victim," he said in choked up voice. "Sometimes I think if that's why I do the things I do, maybe my father was so evil that it messed me up before I was born."

Ember gasped. She took his hand and hugged him. She took his face and looked him right in the eye. "Listen to me, you are a good person. Okay yes, you killed two people, but you took me in and made me this dress, you even gave me your room. It doesn't matter who your father was, okay?" she said in a firm voice. Her hair started to smoke. She let go of him and counted to ten slowly and calmly. "Sorry, now and then I go a bit overboard."

Bushroot rubbed his cheeks where she had him. He started to blush. "It's okay. You know that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me since my mother died," he said to her with a smile. He started to think that maybe he doesn't need a wife, maybe he just needs a friend. "Hey, I know a great place that allows criminals, a place where we can relax in between heist and crimes. Trust me, it's a really nice place to be when you're on the run."

"Well, it's not dangerous, is it?" she asked nervously.

"Oh, it's fine, trust me it's better than most restaurant in St. Canard."

"Okay, sure," she said in anxious voice.

"Great, I'll get my trench coat and you can have my cloak for a disguise," he said before he went into the other room. It took a few him a few minutes to find the clothes in his large closet, which was full of costumes, but he finally found the trench coat and matching fedora and the black cloak and came out. He went back to Ember and gave the clothing item to her. She put on the cloak and pulled the hood over her head and Dr. Bushroot put on the coat and pulled the fedora just above his eyes, so he could see. "Follow me, Ember. We can take my convertible."

Ember looked confused. "You have a car? I would think you would rather walk into town to help save the environment from the pollution it puts out."

Bushroot smiled. "It would, if it was a car that ran on gasoline, but I had a friend of mine converted the engine to run on the sun and water for the oil," he said as they walked outside and went behind the green house to the garage built in the back. He opened the metal door and went in. The room only had one thing in it, a five-seated ivy green convertible with the retractable roof up and silver hub caps. "Beautiful and environmentally friendly. What do you think? It's a good way to get into town without having to walk so far."

"It's lovely, green is my favorite color. Could we keep the roof up? I heard about this Darkwing Duck character, I don't you to be sighted," Ember asked with concerned voice.

Bushroot nodded and went to the shotgun side and opened the door for Ember. "Here you go Ms. Swan," he said as he helped her into the car seat.

"Thank you, Doctor," she said as she took her seat.

Bushroot went to the driver's seat, sat down, grabbed the keys from the rearview mirror, and started the car. "You can call me 'Reginald', that's what let my friends call me, and we are friends, aren't we?" he asked. 'Please yes, I need a friend who sell me out to the police,' he thought to himself. He really did need a friend like that, his villain friends always through him to the authorities or Darkwing.

Ember smiled. "You're the first one since the accident who has helped. I would be honor to be your friend," she said in a sweet voice, making Bushroot smiled and started driving towards town.


	5. Name change

**I decided to change the name because I don't if they will get married at the end of this fic. Plus I wanted something to grab the readers attention. i hope you like it.**


	6. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is so short**

Bushroot and Ember arrived in St. Canard in disguise. It had been very quiet since they left the green house, it was like they were both waiting to break the ice. Bushroot was focused on driving, but every now again he would look to make sure Ember was okay. He looked over and saw her gazing out the window. "Wow, St. Canard is a lot dirtier than ho- I mean Cape Suzette," Ember sighed.

"You can say 'home' if you want, it doesn't hurt my feelings. This city has never really felt like home to me either," Bushroot said as he turned his head back to the road.

Ember turned her stare towards him. "Really, why's that?" she asked.

Bushroot nodded. "I was actually born in Duckburg and lived there until I was about 10, me and my mother moved to this city after she lost her job. Of course, Duckburg wasn't really my home either. Home was being with my mother."

Ember opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the screeching of the tires. She looked out her window and saw that they were in an alley outside of a building with a sign that read 'Devil's Watering Hole'. "Appropriate named place for a restaurant that caters to villains and criminals," she said. They got out of the car and a door with a slit in it.

Bushroot knocked on the door and the slit opened. "What's the password?" a deep voice asked.

He cleared his voice and said, "Darkwing Dork is a fool." The door opened, it revealed a dark hallway and they went in. He grabbed Embers hand so she wouldn't get lost. "Sorry about this, but it has to be dark so the police can't find the way. You just walk straight for 15 feet," he said before slamming into another door.

"Reginald, are you okay?!" Ember asked in concern before her hair started to flared up in flames. She saw a door and Bushroot flat on the floor. She kneeled and held out her hand. Bushroot took her hand and she help him up. "You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

Bushroot rubbed his bill and said, "Don't worry, just a little bruise on the bill." He opened the door and they went into the main room. The room looked like an old fancy speakeasy drinking room, fancy tables with white floor length table cloth with candles on them, a bar with about any alcohol you could imagine, a huge stage with red velvet curtains closed. "What do you think, Ember?"

"This is better than the fanciest restaurant in Cape Suzette. What kind of food is served here?" she asked as she looked around. "I may not need to eat but I still like the taste of a good stake," she said while licking her bill.

"They do serve a great stake from what I'm told. I've only had the water and plant food. They carter to the appetites of the various criminals and villains of the city," he said as he walked to the host podium. The host was tall beagle with a scar on his left eye and wore a black tux. "My usual table but with two chairs today, please, Adrian."

The host nodded, picked up two menus, and showed the duo to their table. As they walked to the back table underneath the skylight, the swan and duck saw Quackerjack and Megavolt were debating on whose is the better villain gimmick. The jester and the electric rat looked over and waved at Ember and Bushroot. "Hey, Bushroot, who's the babe in the leaf dress? Did you finally create a plant that actually likes you?" Megavolt asked in a mocking laugh.

Ember scowled and walked over to their table. "Leave him alone and mind your business," she told them in a growl without noticing her hair had ignited. They fell out of their chair and ran off. She then calmed down and walked back to the host and Bushroot. "Sorry, about that. Shall we?" The mutant duck smiled and the host continued escorting them to their table.


End file.
